The Warrior's Blade
by excaliburpaladin18
Summary: Violet is a warrior from Troia. But there's a slight twist, she was childhood friends with Cecil, Kain and Rosa and meets them on their journey to defend the world from darkness. When she returns to Baron after the journey, what will happen? Romance, CecilxViolet KainxViolet EdgexViolet, EdgexRydia
1. Chapter 1 - A Rival's Challenge

A.N. / This is my first story and I'm really excited. This fiction will be based on the game Final Fantasy IV, taking place before the After Years and after the end of the game. Just to let you all know, this is a teen fiction and should only be viewed by someone 13 or older. If you are playing the first game right now, I suggest you come back once you've finished as there are several spoilers involved, but if you don't mind, carry on. Don't say I didn't warn you though! ;P In this story, we come across another friend of Cecil, Kain and Rosa called Violet. As we explore this story, I should be able to keep in character. I'm sorry if anyone is out of character, I'm not used to writing. Favourites, Follows and Reviews are appreciated. Thanks! :)

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy IV or Final Fantasy IV TAY, this is just an altered story. Thanks for reading and let's get on with the story!**

 **Chapter 1 : A Rival's Challenge**

The madness was finally over. I was relieved, now I could get back to Baron again. Zeromus was gone, and thankfully that dreadful moon with him. But now Cecil was awfully quiet, I hadn't heard him speak since we had gotten off the Lunar Whale. Tonight, we had decided to camp out on the beach in Mysidia to commemorate our last night together. I'd had a lot of fun on our journey. Though it was perilous and we could have died at any moment, I enjoyed my time with the others and we had made many memories that will not be forgotten anytime soon.

The sun had just touched the line of the horizon, painting the sky and the reflection in the water with oranges that deepened as the sun lowered in the sky. The clouds were light and puffy, they looked good enough to eat. If only I could reach them...

I stood by the water, still in my armor. The air I breathed in was crisp and fresh, but the wind was cold. I removed my pauldrons ( AN : A part of armor that covers the shoulders. :D ), throwing them to the ground. I sat on the soft sand, staring across the cobalt blue sea. The twilight was magnificent, in my opinion, the best time of the day.

'Violet? Fancy seeing you here.'

I turned my head and spotted my rival.

'Crystal? What are you doing here?' I asked. 'Don't tell me you followed me here!'

Crystal snorted. 'No. Why would I follow someone as pathetic as you?'

'You have nothing to be arrogant about, Crystal.' I warned. 'So you would bite your tongue if you know what's best for you.'

She turned away, flicking her blonde hair. 'I don't see why so many people in the kingdom find you so amazing. To me, you are just weak. I could beat you anyday if I wanted.'

I stood up abruptly and grabbed her by the shirt.

'Do not test me, Crystal!' I snarled. 'Nobody wants to hear your boasting, so keep quiet!'

She scowled before headbutting me straight in the nose. I cried out, clutching my nose and let go of her shirt. She landed on her feet and drew her sword.

'If you really think you are that good, fight me!' she shouted.

'No.' I refused.

She punched me in the face with her left hand. 'Fight me!' Crystal commanded.

I wiped the blood from the corner of my mouth and pulled my sword from its sheath. 'Fine!' I yelled. 'If you will go that far, then I will!'

Crystal charged at me, pointing her sword directly at me. I held my sword with both hands, blocking her attack. She pulled her sword away and I decided to play the offensive. She smoothly parried the swings of my sword with a swipe of hers. Our blades met and I pushed against hers, with a ton of force. She was strong, admittedly but I sighed in relief as I felt my sword easing towards her side. I swung my sword around and Crystal lost grip of her sword, and it was tossed into the sand.

'Violet! What are you doing!?'

I looked to the direction of the voice as Rydia ran towards the two of us with Rosa following closely behind.

'What will you do now?' I asked, turning back to Crystal.

'You'll see.' She hissed. Crystal held out a hand and shouted, 'Fira!'

The flames scalded my shoulder and I cried out in pain, dropping my excalibur.

'Magic!?' I yelled, outraged.

'Heh, you never suggested that we were not permitted to do such things.' leered Crystal.

'Okay then!' I gave in.

I rushed to take my sword as Crystal ran at me. I grabbed onto the handle with my and right hand but Crystal kicked it from my hand.

Her foot rammed into my wrist and a loud crack echoed across the landscape. This noise gathered the attention of the other three as they also spotted us.

I screamed in pain, tears rushing from my eyelids. Crystal laughed as the others joined Rydia and Rosa.

'You are unbelievably weak! What an easy fight!' she lifted her foot of my wrist and turned her back as if she was waiting for something.

I shuffled across the floor to my excalibur and gripped it in the other hand.

'Oh, and just to make sure! Silence!' she called over her shoulder.

I pulled some echo herbs out of my belt, swallowing them hastily. I swung my sword at her ankles, cutting her down before I stood up again. I walked over to my rival on the ground and eyed her with disgust before pointing my sword at her.

'I have every mind to hurt you right here, right now.' I hissed.

'Hah, go ahead.' she laughed, amused.

I put my sword back in its sheath on my back and turrned away. 'Get out of here.'

Crystal picked up her sword and trudged back across the beach.

Thank the Gods! I thought. But my wrist's not looking too good, is it?

I looked to my wound and it was a lovely purple color. It was sticking out unnaturally and I winced, the pain hitting me through the sight of it.

'Dammit.' I muttered, taking an elixir bottle out of my belt.

I pulled the cork out of the mouth of the bottle and slipped the thick, dull liquid into my throat.

'Ugh.' I shuddered in disgust. 'No matter how many times I drink this, I can never get myself to like the taste.'

'You are okay now though, aren't you?' Rydia asked.

I rolled my wrist around, flexing it in one direction and the other.

'I am.' I nodded. 'Thank you.'

'I can't believe she cast silence on you!' gasped Rosa.

'Yeah!' Edge added. 'I mean, how cruel can someone get?'

I sighed, 'That is just how Crystal is.'

'Who?' Kain asked.

'Don't worry.' I said, shaking my head.

I looked back to the horizon and the sun was already gone. I frowned, disappointed as I turned to head back to the campfire. 'I am tired, so I am going to call it a day.'

'But aren't you having any supper?' Rosa called after me.

'I'll just get some coconuts if I get hungry.' I replied.

'They are so high up, what will you do?' Rydia asked, looking to the palm trees blowing in the wind.

'I guess I will have to find a way to get to them, won't I?' I waved my hand turning away and I carried on towards the campfire.

'Violet...' Cecil murmured.

 **End of Chapter 1**

A.N. / Thanks so much for reading! So, what do you think of Violet? Let me know what you think so far by writing a review just below this. Any favourites or followers will be much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2 - The Return to Baron

A.N. / Hello! I'm back with more! This is a teen fiction and should only be viewed by people over 13. Just a quick **SPOILER ALERT!** for people who may have not finished the game. As we know, Violet just won a duel when confronted by her rival, Crystal. It's now night on the beach in Mysidia and Violet has awoken. Everyone soon returns to Baron, and it looks like Cecil is going to become king by the end of the week. But who will his queen be? He's being crowned alone, so we don't know who his queen is...

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy IV or Final Fantasy IV TAY, this is just an altered story. Thanks for reading and let's get on with the story!**

 **Chapter 2 : Farewells and A New Start**

I awoke in the night, hungry and cold. The others were asleep already, except Cecil. He stared into the crackling fire, pushing other bits of wood around in the ashes. I rolled onto my back looking into the sky of stars. I sat up, searching for the big dipper and sighed.

Cecil noticed my movement and glanced at me. 'Can't sleep?'

'I am not sure.' I replied. 'I just awoke cold and famished.'

Cecil stood up and paced over to me, draping his cape over my shoulders.

I looked up at him and smiled. 'Thank you, Cecil.'

A pink color touched his cheeks and he looked away, embarrassed.

'Cecil, are you blushing?' I asked, looking him in the face.

'Uh...I don't know...sorry.' he mumbled.

'Do not apologize, there's nothing to be sorry for!' I laughed.

I shuffled over to the fire and Cecil sat beside me.

The warmth of the fire soothed me, and not long after, I became sleepy.

I yawned, covering my mouth with my right hand. The cape slipped off my shoulders and Cecil leaned over to adjust it.

'The fire can make you tired, can't it?' asked Cecil.

'Mm, yeah.' I agreed. 'I think I'm going to fall asleep.'

Cecil chuckled.

I rested my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes. I felt him flinch with surprise but he placed his hand around me, pulling me closer.

Little did I know, Rosa was awake, watching me with anger and envy. She glared at me, cursing me from behind before she rolled onto her other side. She couldn't stand watching the two of us closed her eyes tight out of anger.

We waved goodbye to Edge that morning as he stepped onto the airship that arrived from Eblan.

'Stay safe!' I called, waving as the airship rose up.

'I will!' he shouted back, 'Goodbye!'

I hung my head as the airship disappeared into the clouds.

Rydia tilted her head, confused and asked, 'What's wrong Violet?'

I looked at her in surprise and smiled to cover up the truth. 'It's nothing. Really!'

'Okay.' she said, raising an eyebrow. 'If you say so, then I won't ask.'

Rydia left to Mist a few moments later and the four of us were taken back to Baron. When we arrived at the gates, I bowed and thanked the soldiers before they opened the gates.

I couldn't remember the way around, so I just followed Cecil.

After a while, Cecil came to his bedchamber.

He turned around to sit on his bed and finally noticed me.

Cecil jumped. 'Argh! Violet, you scared me! But, why are you here?'

Oops.

'My pardons. I've forgotten my way around the castle, so I followed you and you led me here.' I explained.

'Ah, I'm sorry for not asking. I'll show you to your room.' decided Cecil.

I nodded and followed him down the stairs.

'Actually, your room is right below mine.' he said as we reached the corridor. 'Do you think you'll need any help?'

I smiled. 'I don't think so, but thank you very much Cecil.'

'It is my pleasure.' Cecil replied, 'If you change your mind, you know where to find me.'

He turned on his heels and left me in my bedchamber. I turned, blushing to myself and slid my armour off.

The rest of the week had passed swiftly and today was the day of Cecil's crowning. I was excited, there was ball after the ceremony and I hoped someone would ask me to dance. As much of a serious warrior I may be, I like to appear admirable.

Now it was late, and I would be attending the ball later. I had rented a baby pink princcess dress for the dance and decided to change early.

I slipped downstairs to the empty ballroom to find the others. Kain was standing in the corner looking out of the window. I walked over to him and looked out of the window, it was raining heavily and all you could see for miles in the sky was gray.

'What a lovely day.' I said sarcastically.

Kain looked at me and then back at the window. 'The blue color of the sky is just magnificent.' he added.

I chuckled, covering my face with my hand.

'You know, it's been a while since I've talked to you alone.' I pointed out.

'It has.'

'How has Baron been while I was away?'

'The King was murdered by a fiend who replaced him and used Baron's forces to collect the crystals for Golbez.' explained Kain.

'No!' I hung my head. 'Yet another innocent soul being put to rest.'

'How are your parents?' he asked.

'They are dead.' I replied.

'Ah, I'm sorry.' Kain sighed.

I said nothing.

Soon after, the guests began to arrive. A man took an interest with me, but I didn't think it was possible to find anyone more boring.

'And then he said...' I looked around for Cecil but I couldn't find him. '..."Don't do that!" Hey, are you even listening?'

'Uh, I'm sorry.' I stammered.

'I have an idea! Let's dance!' he suggested, grabbing my left hand.

'I'm fine.' I refused, pushing his hand away.

'I said, let's dance!' he growled through gritted teeth.

'No.' I said.

'Fine then.' he gave in.

Or so I thought.

He pulled me by the hair towards him, and kissed me. The kiss was rough and cold, with no feelings behind it. My first kiss. I didn't want to remember my first kiss this way.

I scowled, filled with fury.

I pushed the man off me and slapped him in the face.

Everyone looked at the two of us in shock and silence, including Cecil who was talking to Edge in the corner of the ballroom.

'AND I SAID NO!' I screamed, ignoring the judging eyes.

I lifted the corners of my dress and ran out of the room to my own. I threw my shoes across the floor and sat on my bed, crying into my hands.

I rolled onto my back and opened my eyes. It was night, I must have fallen asleep. Since I was little, if I ever woke up in the night, I would climb onto the roof to watch the night sky. It was beautiful, but of course, it couldn't beat twilight. The moon gave off a radiant glow and the small balls of gas known as stars captured me with their glimmering.

I opened the windows wide and stepped onto the window sill. I reached to the ledge of the roof and gripped it tightly holding myself up. I slipped my legs out from the window and hung on the roof before I hauled myself up onto the top of the tower. I lay on the roof, eyes wide open and gazed into the midnight sky.

'I thought I might find you here.'

I turned my head and spotted Kain as he sat down next to me. He was not wearing his armor and I was glad, it completely covered his face and I almost couldn't recognize him when I first saw him.

'Do you remember when we used to sit out here when we were little?' Kain asked. 'I held my hand out to you and you'd take it as we lay watching the stars.'

'Hah, yeah.' I smiled to myself.

Kain held his hand out in front of me, I was a little surprised but I took it, lacing my fingers in his.

Kain was the first and only person I have ever liked. I am not sure how I feel about him now, but I am glad that thing between us can be the same as they were before all of this madness. I used to climb to the roofs when I was in Troia and look across the rooftops to see if I could spot Baron, but I never could. I eventually gave up and looked to the stars in the sky to see where they would guide me.

'You know,' I began, 'The night sky has never looked so pretty before.'

Kain smiled. 'Nor has the person laying beside me.

The surprise of hearing these words quickly faded into a blush, making my cheeks go a hot pink.

'I suppose you do not look too bad yourself.' I added, embarrassed. 'I cannot believe I forgot what it was like to watch these stars.

'Do you still remember all the constellations?' he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I laughed. 'Now that is something I will never forget.'

Kain pointed out into the darkness. 'There is the north star.'

'I see it!' I grinnned. In truth, I found the north star ages ago.

'Can you find my favorite constellation?' suggested Kain.

'Of course I can, there is nothing I cannot do when it somes to stars!' I joked.

Kain laughed. 'That sounds like something Cid would say!'

'Honestly, what would you all do without me!'

'Who's this old codger?' Kain chuckled.

'Edge?' I questioned, laughing so hard that my sides hurt

I felt a hand on my back, suddenly push. The next thing I knew, I was tumbling down the side of the roof. I tried to cling out to the tiles to stop myself, but I was unsuccessful and fell to the stone courtyarf below.

I heard Kain call out to me, but I could not talk. My eyes closed slowly and I could neither see nor hear anything.

AN : Thank you if you actually got to this point of this awful fanfic...


End file.
